


Dear Mr. Novak

by thelonelywriter



Series: Dear Mr. Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not a pervert, he just has a history of jacking off to the thought of one of his Junior year students. He usually tries to keep thoughts of this kid away, but sometimes they can be pretty persistent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genesis78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis78/gifts).



> This is literally the third fanfic that I'm posting today holy shit guys I'm on a roll!! Anyways, two of you guys liked this fic and told me so in the comments, Genesis78 being one of them who said, _"Is it too much to ask for you to continue this? I would absolutely love a sequel!"_ So, I wrote a sequel that is going to turn into ANOTHER fic that I am going to get to writing when I can!! So, now that you guys got Cas masturbating, have Dean masturbating :) And if you haven't already read the original fic then it's [right over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6571717), things will make a lot more sense if you read that one first!!

Dean groans as he enters his house, immediately dropping his bag by the door. He’s hungry and he wants to just go to bed but he knows that he can’t, he has a shitload of tests to grade. He should get a snack and then get right to those papers, but instead he just wanders over to the couch and sits down with a sigh.

He lets his head tilt back as he rubs his palms over his eyes. He’s had a stressful fucking day and he just wants to forget it, to unwind. He simply sits there on the couch, trying not to think over his day as he begins to reach for the remote to the TV when something pops up in his brain. A little picture. Of Castiel Novak.

Dean grins and shakes his head. “Oh, no, not again,” he says to himself, trying to squash down that tantalizing picture.

Castiel Novak is in his seventh period AP History class for the Juniors of the high school. Castiel Novak is the reason why Dean considers himself to be edging on the scale of a pedophile. Dean is twenty eight and this kid is seventeen, that’s a major age difference. That also means that Castiel or, as he insists to be called, ‘Cas’ isn’t even legal. He’s a fucking piece of jailbait that Dean has taken all his effort not to snatch up.

Cas doesn’t usually sit in the front, but that doesn’t mean that Dean doesn’t see him. Because boy does Dean see this kid alright. He’s got this perfect, unblemished, fair skin, a nice neck that’s perfect for sucking marks onto. Big, wide, bright blue eyes that look oh so innocent and oh so alluring. And he has these lips, lips that were definitely meant to be wrapped around a cock, and Dean would definitely not complain if said cock belonged to Dean himself. 

Cas always sits up straight, his mop of messy dark hair is always obvious in the room, and he’s always so eager to answer questions, to open up a discussion. He’s quiet though, he always looks downwards, he’s bad at making eye contact. Whenever he comes up to hand in a test for Dean he always blushes a little, and their fingers always brush. It drives Dean crazy.

Dean bites his lip and shakes his head as he feels his cock hardening. “No, nope,” Dean murmurs, looking up at the ceiling. See, he may or may not of had this problem before and he may or may not have had to take care of it. And, no, he’s not proud that he has jerked off to the thought of a student, but see, he can change. As long as he thinks of something else and does not let his hand touch his crotch.

Dean sits there for a moment, staring at his crotch, seemingly willing it to go down, dammit, but to no avail. He groans, throwing his head back against the couch. “One more time. Just one more time,” he mutters, hand going down to quickly work on the button and zipper of his jeans. He palms himself through his boxers for a bit until he’s fully hard and then he pulls his cock out, giving it a few strokes.

He lets his head fall back as he closes his eyes, licking his lips once. He sighs at the contact of warm skin against skin, the slide of his hand against his cock. And then he lets his mind wander to that very picture of Castiel Novak.

God, Cas really is like the definition of a twink. Those fucking lips and wide, innocent eyes. Dean would never admit it but he’s checked out the kid’s ass once or twice and he is _definitely_ not lacking absolutely anything in that department. Dean can only dream of how perfect that kid’s ass would be. Dean can just imagine bending Cas right over his desk, fingering him open and sliding right into what would have to be a wonderfully tight and hot and perfect heat.

Cas has a low voice, a little gravelly, and Dean can just hear the way Cas would moan for him, plead and beg for more. God, Cas is probably a virgin to begin with, Dean would be the first one to be inside of him, to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight.

Dean lets out a long moan, his hand speeding up as he feels the pleasure in the pit of his stomach unfurl, blossom, running through his veins. The fact that he knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that he knows that it’s wrong, it makes things about fifty times hotter in all honesty.

Dean gives a few twists of the wrist, lets his thumb circle the head so that he can smooth the gathering precome down the length of his dick. He thinks of Cas’ mouth wrapped around him, thinks of the way Cas would look on his knees, so perfect and innocent, his mouth hot and wet running the length of Dean’s cock. Those blue eyes would be bright and wide and silently asking for more. That dark hair would be there just for Dean to tug on, to pull, his fingers intertwining with those messy locks, pulling until Cas would be whimpering and whining.

“Oh, God,” Dean pants as he feels himself growing close to his orgasm. The images of Cas on his knees, bent over, his eyes wide, his mouth open and inviting, all of them blur together as Dean desperately fucks up into his fist, little noises falling from his lips as he squeezes his eyes shut and just thinks, thinks of _Castiel Novak_ until finally he’s coming, spilling himself all over his fist and onto his shirt with a rough shout.

He slowly lets his hand drop to his side as he catches his breath. He thinks over what he’s just done and he groans again. “I’m going to Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! I know this wasn't any kinky sex or anything, it was just a little masturbation, but who doesn't love masturbation, let's be honest. [Over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) is my tumblr where you can talk to me or just send me cool things, whatever you like!!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well :D <3


End file.
